


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Masterbation, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Illness, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Post Regeneration, Post-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vibrators, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rose is recovering from the effects of Cassandra's body theft she gets creative with a hologram of the ninth Doctor. Ten is not too pleased when he catches Rose in the act... with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as with most of my fics, to the lovely cloakoflife for being the best beta ever! <3

Rose Tyler was sexually frustrated to say the least. She had spent little over a year travelling with a 900 (although, she supposed he must be 901 by now) year-old alien. Not only was she travelling with the aforementioned alien, but she had fallen desperately in love with him. He was absolutely gorgeous (in his past and present body), plus he was a right bloody tease! 

 

Before his regeneration, Rose had been on the cusp of jumping the Doctor the next chance she got. It had been eight months since she’d had sex. Spending time with the walking-innuendo that was Captain Jack Harkness, hadn’t helped her little predicament much either. Not to mention that, the mere way the Doctor purred her name, made Rose shiver. Sometimes she would get so worked up, that all he’d have to do was lace her fingers with his own strong, calloused hands, and she’d be rubbing her thighs together.

 

Although people often made jokes that her first doctor was too old and had big ears, Rose loved the way he looked. She loved the way he sounded, the way he felt whenever they hugged or held hands. She loved his mannerisms and sense of humour, his protective nature. She just loved him, for all that he was.

 

Rose didn't think she’d adjust so quickly to the Doctor’s regeneration, yet he was, of course, the same man. He was very handsome in this new form, not that Rose hadn’t appreciated his old, sparkling, blue eyes. He was different, but still very nice to look at. Plus, he kept a few of his old traits and now had new exciting ones, still yet to be tested. Not to mention he smelled the same. He smelt like home. 

 

Rose was in her room, lost in thought about the day's events. They were on New Earth when she ran into the bitchy trampoline, Cassandra. Rose knew that the supposed-but-not-really-last-human was up to no good, however Rose certainly hadn’t expected the horrible cow to steal her body to use as her own. And then,  _ and then,  _ she had the bloody cheek to go and kiss the fucking Doctor, of all people!

 

Rose clenched her fists at the memory. She trudged off, into her bathroom, to find some painkillers for her headache. It wasn't fair. Rose still had the memory of the kiss to drive her barmy, yet she wasn’t even the one to bloody do it! The way her hips had bumped against his, the feeling of his hair - that _great_ hair - running through her fingers... but the best - the _best_ - part was when she pulled away and his pupils were dilated. Rose doubted he wanted her in that way. It had probably just been a long time for him since he’d seen any action - _if_ he’s ever actually seen any action, that is - so she shouldn't get her hopes up... but still! A girl could dream, couldn't she?

 

Not only had that little stunt of Cassandra’s pushed Rose’s sexual frustration to a whole new level, she now felt her blood boil with insane jealousy. Even though it was her body, she wasn't in control. Someone else got to experience her first kiss with the Doctor; which left the poor, real Rose as nothing more than a witness. It was terrible! It was like being a backseat passenger when you’re the youngest friend in your social circle. Everyone else is driving while you’re still having lessons, and although you get taken along for the ride, it's not the same as being behind the wheel. 

 

Rose groaned, taking her tablets before heading back into her room. There was a pile of her favourite snacks, drinks and some medicine waiting for her. Rose wandered over to the various things that lay on her chest of drawers and picked up a post-it note from the top.

_ Get better soon, love the Doctor. Xx  _

_ P.S. I heard that it’s an Earth custom to sign letters and other writings with x’s if it is addressed to someone you are emotionally close to. I assumed, since we’re best friends, I have used them correctly; although I have no idea why they are significant… maybe you could explain it to me tomorrow? You know how much I hate not understanding things, Rose.  _

Rose’s heart fluttered, just a bit. Kisses, he had signed his note with kisses… he didn’t know that’s what he had done, but Rose didn’t care. He had sent her kisses. Rose let out a heavy sigh. With more thoughts of the crazy alien that had turned her world upside down, she bent down to rummage around in her bottom drawer.  

“Aha!” Rose cried out as her fingers wrapped around what she had been looking for.

She pulled out her bright pink vibrator with a sense of relief. Another night of self-induced pleasure it was then. As she stood up and turned toward her bed Rose was shocked to see him standing there. The Doctor. No, not the Doctor. A hologram of him. The old him. Her first him. 

“Rose,” he said in his northern accent. 

_ Well,  _ Rose thought to herself,  _ this night just got a lot more interesting…  _

 

::

 

The Doctor was in the console room when he saw something strange on one of the monitors. It wasn’t just showing his and Rose’s life-signs, but something else as well, something entirely different. He put on his glasses and took a closer look at the the readings. 

“It’s a hologram,” he confirmed to himself. “And it’s in Rose’s room. Why has Rose got a hologram in her room?” 

Confused the Doctor wandered down the hall towards his companions bedroom door. 

“Say Rose, I don't suppose you--” The words died on his lips as he opened her door to see Rose Tyler, naked in bed, performing a  _ very private _ act. 

“Doctor!” she shrieked once she realised he was stood in the doorway.

He swallowed thickly. Hearing her call his name, whilst doing  _ that  _ is a dream come true. Even if he never quite imagined it to be like this. 

 

Of all the times the Doctor imagined Rose calling his name during sexual bliss, he usually thought of himself being the one to pleasure her. Also, in his fantasies, she wasn't saying it out of shock or fear, and she definitely didn't hurry to cover herself up like she was doing right now. The Doctor's eyes were wide and his cheeks red as he quickly averted his gaze to see the hologram of himself. His previous body was stood by  _ his  _ Rose’s bed.

“Don’t worry about him, Rose,” the hologram said. “Keep going.” 

Rose was wrapping the covers around herself so tightly the Doctor was sure she’d cut off her blood circulation. She stared at him in horror. The Doctor slowly stepped back into the hallway, as he shut the door behind him in silence.

 

The Doctor stood in the hall, taking a few moments to calm his breathing. He felt the blush leave his cheeks and walked to the media room, taking a seat on the sofa, and put on the television.  _ If I just act like it never happened maybe it wont be awkward,  _ he thought to himself. Everything on tv seemed to be about sex, sex, sex. He sighed, as he ran his hands over his face. 

“Welll,” he said out loud, to the empty room. “This day hasn't gone as I expected.”

The door creaked open and a fully-clothed Rose Tyler walked in. She plopped herself down next to the Doctor in silence. They both stared, determinedly, in front; not daring to acknowledge one another, or the tension building in the room. 

“No, Rose. I’m sorry I can't!” the Doctor cried as he jumped up from the sofa to stare at her. “What the hell was that?” 

“Oh my god, can you not? It’s embarrassin’ enough as it is! And FYI Doctor, some of us have needs,” Rose yelled at him in response.

“Yes, I can understand that, but why was  _ he  _ there.” 

“You mean you?” 

“That  _ version _ of me, yes.” 

“I don't know! He just appeared. Started tellin’ me how to… ya know. He wanted to watch me do stuff, so I let ‘im.” 

“Ah-ah-ah, that's enough!” he snapped, holding his hands up. “Rose, because you were sick I programmed the TARDIS to give you whatever you wanted. I thought it might help make you feel better, but since Bad Wolf you're more connected to her than ever. Obviously this is something playing on your mind. It’s in your subconscious and the TARDIS brought the fantasy to life for you, the only way she knew how."

“Oh.” 

 

An awkward silence fell upon them. The Doctor continued to stare at Rose as she trained her gaze on the floor. The Doctor pondered for a moment, unsure of how to phrase his next sentence until he gave up and just let it slip out. 

“You don't like me very much any more, do you?” 

“What?” Rose’s attention snapped to the Doctor’s face. How could he possibly think that?

“Now that I've changed. No matter how much I say it, you can't accept that I'm the same man. You like me, but not as much as before. I think we both found that out earlier, thanks.” 

Rose just stared up at the doctor, gobsmacked as he continued to ramble on and pace the room. 

“Even earlier today when you, or rather Cassandra, kissed me. I finally thought that - well it doesn't matter now. And then I worked out that you weren't you, so it meant nothing.  _ Then _ I have to walk in on that...  _ monstrosity _ .” 

“Wait a minute!” Rose piped up. “Are you  _ jealous _ of a  _ hologram… _ of yourself?” 

“No, ” the Doctor sneered at her, clearly lying.

“You are! You’re jealous of your own self, ‘cause you think I chose the wrong hologram or somethin’!” 

“I think you shouldn't have gotten a hologram at all!  _ I _ was only in the console-” The Doctor swallowed, realising what he had just admitted, in the rush of words that had left his mouth. That new gob of his certainly liked to cause trouble. “I should go.” 

“Don't you dare."

 

Rose stood up and slowly sauntered towards the Doctor. She grabbed him by the lapels, causing him to gulp.

“What do you want, Doctor?” Rose asked, summoning all the bravery she possessed to the surface. “Do you wanna take me back to my room? Do you wanna stay here? Do you wanna join in, or shall it be how it was earlier; where you just tell me what you wanna see?”

The doctors skin began to tingle and he could feel a pressure where his trousers were becoming tight, trying to contain his quickly hardening length. The Doctor’s mind was swimming.  _ Fuck _ ,  _ this is actually happening. I am  _ **_this_ ** _ close to shagging Rose Tyler… Rose Tyler wants to pleasure herself in front of me _ , he thought to himself. His eyes glassed over and a completely dazed look crossed his face. Rose soon broke his trance. 

“Or, ya know what; my brain's still a mess. I don't know what I'm sayin’. Ignore me, forget the whole thing… sorry.” Rose said, looking down with sad eyes. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Rose, I do, I really want to… do  _ that _ .” 

Her head snapped up as she gave the Doctor a tongue-touched smile. “Really?” 

“Absolutely! But are you sure this is what you want?” 

“God, yes.” 

“Brilliant!” 

“Fantastic.” 

“Well then,” the Doctor took a hold of Rose’s hand. “Rose Tyler, Allons-y!” He ran towards the door, pulling her with him, from the room. 

“What does that mean?” she shouted as they sprinted down the corridor. 

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor stopped to sling open her bedroom door. “We have business to attend to!”

 

The Doctor dragged Rose inside, not that wasn’t willing, just that her little human legs were nowhere near as fast as Time Lord would have liked. 

“You,” the Doctor began, “get yourself gloriously naked and ready. I’ll just run to the infirmary and pick up a contraception shot for you. That human stuff is nowhere near strong enough for my superb semen, and I don't want my first time with Rose Tyler to end in me accidentally impregnating her.” 

Rose just looked at the Doctor with her mouth agape and brow furrowed. 

“I've ruined the moment, haven't I?” he asked.

“Just a tad, yeah.” 

“Right, well. Ignore that. Tell you what, pleasure yourself with the vibrating fake phallus I saw you use earlier. Get yourself back in the mood while I fetch the contraception!” 

He placed a delicate kiss to her forehead and pranced out the room, dancing all the way to the infirmary. He giggled all the way, shouting as loud as he could; “Rose Tyler wants to have sex with me!” over and over again with glee. He was so loud he couldn’t hear when Rose laughed at his idiocy, under her breath.

 

When the Doctor returned Rose was in bed. It wasn’t nearly as sexy as he had expected or hoped it would be. She was wearing pyjamas instead of, well, nothing. Her head was also beaded with perspiration, and her eyes were screwed shut in what appeared to be pain, rather than pleasure. 

“Rose?” the Doctor asked, softly.

“Headaches back.” 

The Doctor's shoulders slumped. Not only had Cassandra nearly compressed his beloved companion to death, teased him with Rose’s lips, and made her ill; now she was cock-blocking him from beyond the grave! He sighed and put the syringe filled with contraceptive on Rose’s bedside table. 

“I suppose the love-making will have to wait then?” he asked with a pout.

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“That's quite alright.” 

The Doctor climbed into bed, next to her and spooned Rose from behind. He wriggled a hand between their bodies to rub soothing circles on her back, lovingly. 

 

Twenty minutes must have passed like this before the Doctor spoke into the silence. 

“Rose?” 

“Yes, Doctor?” 

“Can we try again tomorrow, if you’re feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” 

A few more minutes passed before the hyperactive Time Lord began asking more questions.

“Rose?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” 

“Yes please.” 

Another few minutes of silence passed. The Doctor pushed himself up and rested all of his weight on one arm, leaning over Rose. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face, despite the awkward position and darkness of the room. 

“Rose Tyler, I…” the Doctor trailed off when he saw that Rose was clearly asleep.

He settled himself back down and draped an arm, protectively, around his beloved.  _ Never mind,  _ he thought to himself,  _ she knows.  _ That night, both the Doctor and Rose slept with smiles on their faces, with dreams of a better tomorrow. 


End file.
